


Did You Just Call Me Love?

by parttimefemmefatale (writingramblr)



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Based on a Tumblr Post, Chris is a vegetarian there is some fact in this fiction, Crack, Episode: s01e08 Father's Day, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Real Events, Mild Language, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, if only, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/parttimefemmefatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billie Piper has some ideas on how the scene should go, and Chris listens to her, and accidentally reveals his hand. One he's been keeping close to his chest for the last few weeks...<br/>But is it all him, or are the feelings he has for his young co star returned?</p><p> </p><p>More RPF of these lovely two because reasons and this gifset :http://hispinkandyellowhuman.tumblr.com/post/97248268782/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Just Call Me Love?

**Author's Note:**

> NOT SORRY. but i am surprised that i've not written more for them yet. 
> 
> stopped just shy of smut, but may continue it...who knows. and yes, i've taken billions of liberties.  
> and i Don't own them.  
> if i ruled the world, let's say Chris wouldn't have only had one season and leave it at that ;)

Billie chewed on her thumbnail for a moment as she watched Chris explain the blocking for the scene. But then she frowned and he stopped, waiting for her to ask the question,

“You’ll yell my name, and tell me to get in the church, but I’m so happy to see you, would I really follow those instructions without reason?”

Chris nodded, understanding,

“Okay so then I’ll look away, up at the reaper, for a bit.”

Billie pursed her lips, and shrugged,

“Okay.”

She didn’t think that would work, at least, not in her vision of Rose and how she would act. She’d be so glad to see the Doctor, so happy to be proven wrong, that all she would do would be to focus on him.

Chris evidently caught the hesitation in her voice, and he pressed her, fidgeting with the script page in hand,

“Do you know what I mean?”

“Yeah.”

But she didn’t.

Chris sighed,

“Then we could, we would then do what we were doing together?”

Billie fought the urge to blush. He was talking about looking up to an invisible creature, later to be CGI-ed in, and she was acting like the teenager she was playing.

Her gaze followed his arm as he gestured up to the sky, and she only focused on his hands for a moment, before shaking her head,

“Yeah…although, why would I look up there before you had? We couldn’t do it together.”

The words fell out of her mouth, and she bit her tongue, but it was too late.

Chris didn’t notice, he was too caught up in the fact that he’d just given her an instruction that was completely daft.

“Of course. Sorry love. Just do what you think Rose would do.”

Before he shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket and walked away, he reached out to touch her wrist, reassuring her of something, what exactly, he didn’t know. Then he turned, and was fighting the urge to look back at her, when he heard the murmured,

“’S alright.” As it fell from her lips, he prayed that she meant his being daft, for surely she couldn’t have helped but heard him and his slip up.

Billie swallowed thickly as she watched him walking back to the starting position. He’d called her ‘love.’

He’d stroked her hand and then apologized for doing nothing wrong, not really. They played through the scene, and when his strong arm was around her, helping her run to the church for cover and safety, she didn’t have to fake the relief that she felt flooding through her veins.

Rose had been reunited with her Doctor, and it was only with him she felt safe.

Just how far from fiction had they strayed?

***

‘Stupid, stupid, stupid.’ Chris muttered to himself, stalking back and forth inside his trailer. He needed coffee, and he needed it yesterday. He ran a hand through his close cropped hair, wishing he had more length to tug on and attempt to keep himself sane and awake.

The day had been something out of a dream, first he was yelling at Billie and accusing her of basically seducing the Doctor just for his time machine, then she was screaming and he was rescuing her again, and he’d fucked up royally and called Billie love.

A gentle knocking on the outside door, though it was open, or unlocked at least, yanked him from his thoughts.

“Yes?”

“Hi.”

Of course, who else would it possibly be at that very moment he was trying to come to terms with his slipping sanity?

“Billie.”

“Chris.”

She was smiling her Rose smile at him, and he balked. He gestured about his trailer, as if it would get across the point he needed to be left alone in his meltdown.

“Are you alright?”

The makeup artist had taken off most of her heavy for-TV-screens mascara and her hair was back down in the bun-crimped waves it usually was. She looked beautiful.

“Of course. Just going over the scenes for tomorrow.”

Billie sighed,

“Always working you are.”

Chris grinned at her, an overlarge expression that made his cheeks ache,

“That’s why they pay me the big bucks.”

Her own face had slackened, and her big eyes were wide,

“Really though. Did I imagine it, or did you call me ‘love’ when we were blocking that scene outside the church? Please tell me I didn’t.”

Chris felt his blood turn cold, and his stomach gurgled, as his hands came together to clutch at one another,

“I did. I’m sorry. It was unprofessional, I got caught up in the moment, and-“

Billie crossed the few feet between them and slapped a hand over his, pausing the constant writhing,

“It’s okay. It’s fine. I didn’t mind. I’ve been called worse.”

She smiled at him, and the look was so tender, so heartbreaking, he couldn’t stop himself, the words rushed out of him in a flood,

“I meant it too. I think I love you. I’ve been unable to distinguish my feelings for the Doctor’s for Rose for the last few weeks. Ever since last month. ‘…Save the world but lose you?’ Remember? As if you would ever think of an old man like me.”

He laughed, but it was completely empty. He was laughing at himself, and his stupid foolish idiot brain for thinking he had any chance in hell at earning a smidge of affection from such a young lovely actress.

His head fell into his hands, and in the process he pushed her own away, leaving her to sit and stew in the confession he’d finally put into words.

***

Billie swallowed, and worried her bottom lip for a moment, before speaking,

“Old? I think you have a terrible view of yourself Chris. You’re a man in his prime, and a fucking handsome one to boot. You’re a great actor, and I’m honored to be working with you, beside you, every day of the week as it may be required. You’re wrong though. I can, I could, and I _do_ think of you. Sometimes twice in one night.”

She felt herself blush, and she glanced away from him, lest he decide to look up at her and catch her ogling his bloody hands and recalling the last time she’d rubbed one off to the thought of them.

“Billie…you don’t mean it. You don’t know what you’re saying.”

Before she could stop him, or say anything more to prove herself, he was on his feet, and his lanky limbs were helping him speed out the door, leaving her behind in the wake of his own caused chaos.

“Chris…you bloody idiot.”

She mumbled to herself, before shoving up from the saggy couch she’d collapsed on beside him, and taking off after him.

***

Chris wasn’t in bad shape, not at all. In fact, he’d probably never been in better, considering all the runs and jogging he’d been getting in during the early mornings before shooting. It helped distract him from thoughts of the perfect blonde goddess he had to work with and pretend he didn’t think about shagging senseless during any scene that required them to be in cramped quarters.

“Chris!”

He almost didn’t stop when he heard his name, because he’d grown so fond of the way her voice called him Doctor.

But she called out again, and with a sigh and a wince, he stopped.

“Why don’t I get a say in this? Why don’t you listen to me?”

She was scolding him, pure and simple, and he needed to take it. Like the Doctor would let Rose do things for his own good.

“You do. Of course you do. Bloody hell woman.”

He turned to look at her, and he nearly fell over. Running brought a flush to her cheeks, and her hair was wild and windswept. His fingers twitched, itching to run through it with the ultimate destination of cupping her cheeks and snogging her breathless.

He blinked.

She’d said something just then.

“What?”

Billie smiled at him, a sad half smile, with a tinge of desperation in her voice as she repeated her words,

“Can we go somewhere? Just you and me. Get something to eat? I know a great place with vegetarian lasagna that’d knock your socks off.”

His fathomless blue eyes locked on hers and her heart began to pound in her ears.

“How did you know that?”

Billie shifted on her feet,

“Know what?”

She’d gotten his attention, _finally_ , so who could blame her for trying to hold it a little while longer?

“How did you know I was vegetarian?”

She finally beamed at him,

“Might have bribed your caterer, and spied on you eating lunch last week.”

Black bean and tofu burger on wheat toast. That had been a damn good faux burger if Chris thought so himself.

Blimey she was clever.

“Okay.”

Billie swallowed before stepping a half meter closer,

“Okay what? ‘Okay’ you’re a complete utter stalker… ‘Okay’ you want to go out with me… or something else ‘Okay?’”

Chris inhaled swiftly,

“As soon as filming wraps, Okay we can go out. But if we did it now, what would the producers think? The press? It’d all just be an elaborate show, to help sell the story of the 900 year old alien being in love with a 19 year old human.”

Billie reached out and snagged his semi twitching left hand, lacing her fingers with his,

“Since when have you really given a fuck what the press thinks?”

Chris’ eyebrows shot up at her swearing, but his face broke into a grin,

“I guess not since I made my first million.”

Billie burst out laughing, and he couldn’t hold out long before he joined in.

They were doubled over in giggles, fighting to breathe, and their hands never once let go.

“I think Russell would definitely encourage this.”

Billie almost pretended to think about it before nodding,

“Oh yes. The ultimate in method acting.”

Chris sobered almost instantly.

“I mean it. I’m not acting Billie. I’m seriously falling for you. It’s bloody pathetic…”

Billie shushed him with a finger to his lips, and his eyes went wide as she closed in, stood on tiptoes, and shifted her hand over to free his mouth.

“I think you’re bloody wonderful Mister Eccleston. _My Doctor_.”

The hint of the Rose accent sliding through her words shifted something in him, and he pressed nearer.

He kept his eyes open as long as it took for their lips to meet, and then finally let them fall shut as her mouth began to move under his. His free arm encircled her waist, and their linked hands stayed limp at their sides.

Considering he wasn’t a 900 year old time lord with two hearts and a respiratory bypass, they eventually had to part for air, and when they did, he stayed close, pressed his forehead against hers and whispered,

“You are a treasure. I don’t deserve you.”

Billie frowned up at him, and stroked her thumb over the back of his hand, causing him to open his eyes and meet her gaze,

“I think you’ve gotten too much sun…you’re talking crazy.”

“Indeed.”

“So howabout that lasagna?”

“I think I need to work up an appetite first. What were you saying about twice a night?”

Billie’s eyes widened and her mouth twitched into a smile, with a hint of her tongue peeking between her teeth,

“Aha! I knew you were listening.”

“Can’t help but pay attention to you most times. Utterly besotted, me.”

Billie squeezed his hand,

“That’s what I love about you.”

Chris cocked a brow at her,

“Oh so now you’re saying Love as well.”

“You’ve not got a monopoly on the word there mister.”

“Keep calling me mister and I’ll need to do something to prove my youth and vigor.”

“I’d like to see that.”

“Handsome and in my prime eh?”

“Oh yes.”

Chris licked his lips, and tugged her hand,

“Shall we?”

Billie grinned,

“We shall.”

“Fantastic!”

***

**End**

 


End file.
